Cat's New Boyfriend, But Is Jade's ExBoyfriend!
by BadeFTWShipper
Summary: Based on "Cat's New Boyfriend" but instead of Daniel being Tori's ex, he's Jade's! Here Tori is the protagonist but only for the first couple chapter. Summary sucks, but story is better  lol I hope . Some horror/drama stuff later on. HINT: Danny is bad...
1. Chapter 1: Daniel

**After watching "Cat's New Boyfriend" (for like the 10th time) I got this idea. It was just something I kept thinking during the scene where they're all at lunch, and Jade asks Cat if she invited Daniel to the kick back. Maybe it was just the actor, but Daniel always looked at Jade (or Liz) when he talked, and he also has that bad-boy-spiky hair-man jewelry-motorcycle dressed kinda guy look, which in my opinion seems like someone Jade would or would've dated in the past. Also it be more intense if Cat dated her best friend's, (Jade) ex rather than her good friend Tori's. Also the fact that Jade is dating Beck now, would make this even more dramatic. Anyways here's my story, hope y'all like it or better yet love it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, if I did this show would move to Nick Teen. ;)**

**Chapter 1: Daniel**

Jade was walking through the halls of the prestigious high school, Hollywood Arts with her two-year long boyfriend Beck. The were just casually talking when she looked up and saw someone familiar. It was Daniel, her ex-boyfriend from 8th grade. Beck stopped to look behind him since his girlfriend was no longer talking and instead was staring at something else. So his head turned the direction of Jade's glance. Daniel was looking around the hallway and staircase when suddenly he spotted Jade. He gave an awkward wave and smile. Since they saw each other there was no escaping this. Daniel slowly strutted towards Jade, and Jade did the same with Beck walking behind her confused.

"Uh...hey." Daniel greeted, looking at the ground, hands in his jean pockets.

"What are you doing here Daniel?" Jade responded almost with no emotion in her voice. She sipped her coffee nonchalantly. Beck looked between the two.

"Um...hi, I'm Beck. So you're Daniel?" Beck asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah...so are you like...Jade's boyfriend?"

"Yup I am, you Jade's friend or something?"

"Uh..." Daniel looked at Jade. Jade replied, still with no emotion.

"Beck, that's my ex-boyfriend. From 8th grade."

"Oh...well that's cool..." Beck nodded, now understanding why there was an awkward silence.

"So I ask again, what are you doing here Daniel?"

"Oh, right. I'm actually here to meet with my-

"DANIEL!" Cat screamed in excitement as she ran down the stairs with her arms in the air. Beck smirked at her excitement, forgetting that this was Jade's ex. Jade however almost spat out her coffee.

"Hey babe!" Daniel kissed Cat while hugging her.

"This is the guy I was telling you about! Tee hee, my boyfriend!" Cat exclaimed to Jade.

"Oh. So _this_ is him." Jade replied.

"Yeah, Daniel! These are my friends, Beck and Jade!"

Jade scoffed. "Pft yeah, we've already met." Beck had a bad feeling in his stomach. Jealousy? Fear? Nervousness? He couldn't tell but he pushed them aside.

"Oh! So you two were friends?" Cat innocently asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Um...yeah, I guess you could say that." Daniel answered nervously looking at Jade.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why are you two acting all weird?"

"We dated okay!" Jade yelled. Cat gasped.

"BUT we broke up over two years ago back in 8th grade!" Daniel tried to save himself and not get Cat upset.

"Oh...okay so now you two are just friends right?"

"YES!" Daniel and Jade spoke in unison.

"Oh okay! Yay, so it's all happy again?" They all nodded.

"So Daniel what are you doing here?" Cat asked since they all were still in an awkward silence.

"I asked him that twice and he has yet to respond." Jade sneered annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just here to see my sweet, girlfriend." Daniel replied while glaring at Jade, then sweetly back at Cat.

"Okay, well you saw her. Now you can leave." Jade snapped. Both Daniel and Cat looked slightly offended.

"Jade, they probably want to do more than just say "hi" to each other. Let's go over there and do something else." Beck cut in.

"Whatever." Jade walked away.

"I'm sorry...for her."

"It's cool." Daniel answered while rubbing the back of his neck. The two boys smiled at each other before Beck walked back to his girlfriend who was waiting by the lockers.

When Beck was next to Jade again, he pressed her against the lockers which caused her to be a little surprised.

"What the hell was that?" Beck scolded in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She grunted in response and tried to walk away but Beck pulled her back. Their faces were inches apart and bodies pressed against each other.

"Yes, you do. But I don't. Why were you all awkward with Daniel? Just talk to me." His eyes softened, and Jade looked away but then back up to meet his gaze.

"I dumped him during 8th grade when I found him cheating on me. I was upset because I am still furious with him, and now he's dating my best friend. You know Cat, she's innocent and naive. What if he does to her what he did to me?" Beck looked sad now, to think he was almost mean to Jade for acting the way she did to that jack ass. He looked back to Daniel and Cat who were now passionately making out. Beck hated him now too but looked back to Jade who he saw was also staring at them.

"I loved him actually." She whispered while still watching the two make out.

"I know Babe. But don't worry, we can sit Cat down later when she's alone and tell her what you told me. Okay?"

"Okay. I just don't want her to be too "in love" like I was and then get heartbroken. She's my best friend believe it or not, and I love her."

"I know you do. You're a good person with a big heart."

"Pft! Well lets not go to that extreme. But yeah, I know what you mean." Jade shrugged and then the two made out for a while. Beck pushed her upwards and things got heated really fast. They were breathing hard and moaning into each other as Jade's hands fisted Beck's hair and his hands roamed her sides, back, then ass. Then Beck remembering they were in school and not in his RV, broke the kiss.

"Be-eck. We were just getting to the good part!" Jade whined into his neck.

"I know Babe, but we're in school. But I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." Jade giggled and moaned as he started nibbling and kissing her neck.

During lunch, Cat, Tori, Beck and Jade were sitting at their usual table when Daniel came over. Jade mentally rolled her eyes. He came up behind Cat and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked her playfully.

"Um...heh heh. Is it Beck?" Everyone looked at her like an idiot.

"I'm sitting right next to you." Beck stated. Cat felt to her left, feeling Beck's face and at one point even put her finger in his mouth which Beck pulled out instantly.

"Heh heh oh yeah! Hey Beck." Cat realized.

"Um...no it was me." Daniel chuckled awkwardly.

"Daniel!" Cat cried happily pulling his face towards hers to kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after the kiss. He sat beside her.

"I thought I'd come visit you for lunch." He smiled. Jade this time rolled her eyes for real, as did Beck since both knew the truth. But no one else saw them.

"So Cat, did you invite Daniel to the kick back?" Tori asked throwing a french fry in her mouth.

"Oh my god, I forgot."

"Kick back?" He asked looking at Cat. She turned to answer him.

"Yeah, once every semester the school lets us have a Saturday night party right here on the parking lot. Live music, cheese fountain."

"Cheese fountain?"

"Cheddar." She replied matter-o-factly while raising her eyebrows. "Will you come?" Oddly, Daniel then looked at Jade then back at Cat. "Totally!"

Beck saw this and furrowed his eyebrows then looked at Jade who was looking at her salad. He placed a protective arm around her just for the hell of it. After a few more minutes of just Cat, Daniel and Tori talking to each other, Tori and Daniel left leaving just Cat, Beck and Jade. The couple found this a bit strange but ignored it because they had more important things to talk about. Such as, telling Cat about her cheating boyfriend. Though neither one of them wanted to start this, knowing how sensitive Cat's feelings are. Finally Cat was the one that broke the awkward silence.

"So are you guys gonna go to the kick back?"

"Yeah." They replied in unison not looking at her but at their food.

"Coolio, well I gotta go talk to Andre about a song for class. Talk to you guys later!"

"WAIT!" They both screamed, once again in unison. They looked at each other worriedly but gulped and continued.

"Whaty?" Cat smiled sitting back down. She looked at her friends cute and innocently.

"Cat, we need to tell you something. About Daniel." Jade spoke calmly. Cat's smile turned to a frown.

"What about Daniel?"

"He's...not right for you." Beck answered hoping she would just trust them. But even Cat's not dumb enough to just go with "he's not right for you." She started to get a little defensive.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you guys wanted me to be happy! Daniel makes me happy!"

"We do! We do! It's just that...okay this is really hard to say because we never want to make you upset but...Daniel is a cheater. He cheated on Jade." Beck stated, trying to calm Cat down.

"And that's why I dumped him. I found out he was seeing other girls and when I went to confront him I saw him kissing my cousin." Cat had tears in her eyes but wiped them away before they fell.

"We're sorry. I just didn't want you to find out the way I did." Jade always spoke more calmly to Cat when it was serious. If this was Tori, she'd laugh but this was her best friend.

"No. You're lying! You're both lying! You're just jealous! Jealous that Daniel doesn't love you anymore! But he loves me! He-he told me." A tear fell from her eye.

"Cat, why would I lie? You're my best friend!" Jade reasoned but Cat kept shaking her head.

"No! No! No! Stop it! You're so mean to me!" She ran away crying. Beck and Jade sat there watching the red-head sprint away. Neither spoke a word. After about a minute of just staring, Jade spoke up.

"She doesn't trust me."

"No no. Don't say it like that-

"WELL HOW ELSE WOULD YOU SAY IT, HUH?" Jade interrupted, her cold blue eyes getting wide. Beck closed his in frustration and raised his hands to show surrender.

"No, I'm just saying-

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING EXACTLY?" Jade was getting seriously pissed. Not really at Beck, just the situation.

"Jade! Calm down! Cat knows you love her, and will come around eventually." He pulled her into a comforting hug, Jade just let silent tears fall.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she gets crushed? She's a sensitive person, you know it just as well as I do and I can't stand it when she's hurt."

"I know Babe, but honestly Cat isn't a baby. She's 16. This might sound wrong, but sometimes people need to experience heartbreak in their life. It teaches them maturity, and more importantly, what _not_ to be like. You're being a great friend trying to warn her about Daniel, but whatever's meant to be, will happen." Jade smiled at Beck's wise words. She snuggled closer to him and he just placed a kiss on her forehead. Jade was still worried, but Beck was right, plus Cat has friends who will support her if need be

**That's chapter 1, I know its long but whatever. I'm writing chapter 2 right now so stay tuned! R&R as always please. Thanks, hope y'all having a good break, can't believe it's almost Christmas! :O **


	2. Chapter 2: The Kick Back

**So here's chapter 2! Not as long as chapter 1, but hopefully just as awesome! :D There will be more chapters, but not sure how many more. I know how I want this to end, just haven't written it yet. **

**To Marrox13: I love it when Beck's jealous too! I was thinking of adding some to the story, but it won't be this chapter, maybe the next... :O**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, if I did this show would move to Nick Teen. ;)**

**Chapter 2: The Kick Back**

Jade and Beck were dancing by Cat and Daniel. They weren't stalking them, just monitoring. But then they saw Daniel kiss Cat before walking away. Beck and Jade looked at each other. Why was he always leaving? They decided to go talk to Cat.

"Hey Cat." Jade smiled at her best friend.

"Oh hi Jade, Beck." Cat nervously smiled while twirling a stand of hair.

"So...where's Daniel?" Beck asked looking around as if he didn't see him walk off.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat screamed her signature question.

"Sorry! Sorry! We were just wondering where Daniel was." Beck held her shoulders to show he was just asking an innocent question. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, okay, I just thought you two were still trying to break up me and Daniel." Beck and Jade looked at each other, knowing that they still had that thought but promised themselves to just let things go as it is.

"We're not..." Jade said looking down and Beck sighed then looked back at Cat.

"So, where is he? Weren't you two dancing and smoochin'?" Beck asked again. Cat giggled like she always does.

"Tee hee, yee-ah. But he had to use the restroom." Cat nodded at herself. Beck and Jade just nodded at her then they left to get a drink. They weren't really, but they needed an excuse to get away from Cat.

They walked into the building hands entwined. Then they heard moaning coming from the Black Box theatre. The two glanced at each other with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. They peeked in since the door wasn't fully closed and they saw something very unexpected.

Daniel and Tori were making out! Jade was about to gasp but Beck held his hand over Jade's mouth and pulled her away.

"B-Beck! What are you doing?" Jade whispered/screamed.

"What am I doing? What are _they_ doing?" Beck whispered/screamed back while pointing to the door.

"Cheating on Cat, that's what! I told you this would happen! We have to tell her!" Okay just know their whole conversation from this point will be whispered/screamed. Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, but she won't believe you if you just tell her. We have to take a picture for proof!" Jade thought for a moment then agreed.

"You're right, lets take a picture of that cheating dick and tell Cat. But I take it. I don't want a picture of Tori on your phone." Beck rolled his eyes at the fact that Jade was already thinking of that being a problem.

They took the picture of Daniel and Tori making out. Then they ran back outside to where Cat was. She was rubbing Andre's smooth foot. When she saw the two, she waved for them to come over.

"Beck! Jade! You gotta feel Andre's foot! It's soooo smooth!"

"Cat! We don't have time for that right now!" Jade interrupted, ignoring Cat's request. "We have to show you something we just saw!"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but stood up. Andre walked away to show of his smooth foot, so Jade waited till it was just the three of them.

"Cat, we're really sorry, but...we saw Daniel and Tori...kissing in the Black Box." Jade showed Cat the picture and she gasped. Her hands covered her face and she started to cry. Jade pulled her into a big hug as Beck watched with sorry eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kitten. We didn't want to tell you, but we couldn't let you get cheated on when we had proof Daniel was an ass. I want you to be happy, but Daniel is a cheater."

"I know. Thanks Jadey. Thanks Beck-Beck. You guys were right, and I called you the liars when Daniel was the real liar. You guys forgive me?" Cat sniffled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We're just sorry it had to happen." Beck comforted then gave her a hug. Cat was the only girl Jade was okay with Beck hugging since one, she was her best friend, and two Cat was actually loyal and not a boyfriend stealer...unlike Tori. Speaking of her, Jade suggested they get revenge. For once Beck did not object and in fact was totally cool with it. Cat just got excited.

When they saw Tori walk out, Cat asked her to come over to the cheese fountain. She controlled herself to not punch her right then and there. Tori did so and when she was close enough Cat walked towards Jade and Beck with a smirk on her face.

"This is what you get for kissing my boyfriend! Jade, now!" And with that the cheese fountain practically exploded all over Tori. She screamed and ran inside the school. Cat and Jade high fived each other victoriously. When they saw Daniel they did the same.

30 minutes later...

Beck, Jade, and Cat were walking into the building when they saw Daniel walk out the bathroom with a towel. He glared at the three of them with so much anger and hatred it looked like steam would come out of his nose. Cat glared back, but Beck and Jade just smirked.

"I'll make you pay Jade. You started this! It's _your_ fault for telling them!" Jade rolled her eyes but Beck stepped forward to defend her.

"You bastard! Are you threatening her?"

"Pft, maybe. But what are you gonna do about it, huh?"

"This!" Beck punched Daniel right on the jaw. Cat and Jade just gasped with surprised but happy faces. She walked over to Beck and held his hand before kissing him passionately.

"Stay away from Jade!" Beck spat before walking out with Jade. Cat however, stayed an extra minute. She kneeled down next to Daniel who was clenching his jaw.

"Guess what Daniel? I bought _this_ from Sky Store. World's best laser watch!" She then revealed a watch from under her sleeve and zapped Daniel all over, and I mean _all_ over. Beck and Jade came back in to see what the groaning was. They saw Cat standing there innocently with her watch.

"Whoa! Cat! Where'd you get that?" Jade practically shrieked.

"Tee hee Sky Store. My friend from this boarding school named Quinn made it. Her friends always thought it was too dangerous but Sky Store loved it!"

"Wow, for once I think Sky Store sold something useful." Beck spoke playfully. The three friends walked back out to the kick back, leaving Daniel in the dust.

**R&R as always please. Thanks! Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sweet Surprise

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I have seriously been really busy with school and I had a little bit of a writers block for this story. Also some anonymous readers decided to troll on this story which I found funny but it's all good. To the first troll, I can write whatever I want, and the characters can be as OOC as I want because this is MY fanfic. Also I personally didn't think they were that OOC, but like I said even if they were, who gives a fuck? To the second troll, I am not a Tori hater, I just made her a brief antagonist in this story so stop whining about how I am "jerk" for doing so. Anyways, thanks to those of you who did have nice comments and once again so sorry for no update in a whole month. Wow, time went by fast. This chapter won't really have anything to do with the last chapter, it's just more of a filler with fluff in it, so it's a bit short but I will write the next chapter ASAP and then post it. Okay, that's it for my AN (sorry so long). Well enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Sweet Surprise

So it's been about a week since the kick back, it's Friday afternoon, and on Fridays, the school lets us out at 12. So as usual, I'm gonna go meet Beck for lunch. I saw him waiting by my locker so I walked over to him. He smiled brightly at me, which caused me to roll my eyes but smile back.

"Hey babe, here's your coffee. Black with two sugars, just the way you like it." He said cheerfully. I grabbed it from his hands and took a long sip. Yep, coffee is like my source of energy, I need it more than I need my own blood. I think my blood should be replaced with coffee, but Beck says I drink so much of it that already happened. Fine with me.

"Why are you all happy?" I asked after my refresher.

"Well why not? It's Friday afternoon, I see my beautiful girlfriend and I'm about to take her somewhere special." He grinned then lightly tapped my nose.

"Hey! I told you not to tap my nose you dork!"

"Yeah well, you never listen to me, so why should I?" Beck then swooped me off my feet, (literally!) , and carried me bridal style out the school doors. I struggled to get out but Beck was too strong and I kinda liked getting carried, but I didn't want him to know that so I "fought" to get out of his arms. He carried me all the way to the parking lot then set me down in front of his truck

"Jade, I love you and last week was tough for you, so today I am taking you to somewhere special and relaxing." Before I could even respond, Beck lifted me off my feet again and put me in the passenger seat.

"Beck, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked while laughing a bit in between. He started the engine then quickly looked at me before looking at the road.

"I told you, somewhere special."

"Ugh, I know, but _where_ exactly?"

"Sorry Babe, but it's a surprise."

"UGK! BECK! You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah, but you will love this one." I sighed, clearly he wasn't going to tell me what the surprise was so I slumped against my seat and stared out the window. He really quickly looked at me before looking back at the road and started to rub my thigh.

"Jade, trust me, you'll love it." I turned my head to look at Beck. I felt so relaxed when I'm with him, he's just too amazing. I studied his beautiful features for a few seconds before saying something back.

"Okay." I finally said. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the light music playing on the radio. I fell asleep sometime, not exactly sure when. Next thing I knew, Beck was softly shaking me to wake me up.

"Jadey-kinz, we're here so wake up." I groaned a little then squinted at the sunlight that hit my face.

"Mmmnngngg...don't call me Jadey-kinz." I grumbled turning my back towards Beck and falling back asleep. Yeah, once I'm asleep, no matter what time of day, it's gonna be hell getting me to wake up. Unless of course I'm ready to. But at this moment I didn't really have a choice since the next thing that happened was Beck lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. Today I have been dragged around a lot against my will.

"Beck! Let! Me! GO!" He chuckled but kept walking. I looked around us, we were at Venice Beach. After about a minute of me observing, still in Beck's grasp, he set me down.

"Ta-da!" Beck sang while spreading his arms out to add effect. I smiled at him and then ran into his arms. I know, sappy, but Beck's a dork. And sometimes his dorkiness will earn my sappiness. He made an "oof" sound at my sudden embrace but hugged back tightly. He kissed the top of my head and I snuggled closer to him, if that was possible.

"See, I told you you'd love it." He whispered into my hair.

"No, I love you." Beck chuckled at my comment.

"I know, and I love you too. So why don't you, go change into your bathing suit and I'll set up the umbrella and beach chairs then we can enjoy the rest of our afternoon."

"Okay. But wait, I don't have my-

"Here." He tossed me my black bikini and the keys to his RV. "I packed it this morning. See, I am super prepared for everything." I rolled my eyes playfully and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I'll go change in the RV. Be back soon."

**Thanks for reading, please review! Preferably something not stupid haha. K, love y'all. Once again, will update ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sweet Surprise: Part 2

**Megnut2327 don't worry, Jade won't be cheating on Beck, or at least not by choice. And I'm glad you liked it so far! :D**

Chapter 4: A Sweet Surprise: Part 2

**Beck's POV**

I set up a big umbrella above two beach chairs since I know Jade hates the sun (she burns easily) and smiled at the thought of how happy she was when she saw I took her to Venice Beach. She'd never admit it, but I know beaches are her secret obsessions. Jade finds the ocean very relaxing and it was the first place I took her when we started to date. Suddenly I felt something jump onto my back, and heard Jade's laughter. I fell onto the soft sand and laughed lightly. I love her laugh, but I don't hear it a lot but when I do, it's the most beautiful sound ever, aside from her singing that is.

"Jade, you almost killed me!" I laughed while turning over on my back so that I was looking up at Jade. She smiled and I pulled her onto my chest to hug her.

"Good." She simply stated while I stroked her hair. We stayed in this position for a while. It was amazing. Laying here under the California sun, well actually under the umbrella, but California sun sounds more romantic. Anyways, so we're laying here, Jade in my arms, the light ocean, it doesn't get better than this. I love my friends to death, but being here with just Jade and me, is more enjoyable.

After a few more minutes of just laying here I sat up on my forearms and Jade sat in between my legs. She looked like an angel, hair flowing, eyes sparkling, she's just beautiful. I leaned in to kiss her passionately and she kissed back with just as much love. One of her hands were on my neck, pulling me closer and the other was running through my hair. I used one arm to snake around her back and pulled her down. I flipped us over so that I was now on top and grinded my body against hers. She moaned and panted after we broke apart but I continued to kiss her but this time on her neck. I know Jade gets super turned on when I suck her pulse, and hearing her moan drives me crazy but the moment had to be ruined.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS, GET A FUCKING ROOM IF YOU'RE GONNA SUCK FACE!" We both looked up to see some fat guy screaming at us with a giant picnic basket in his one hand and an ice cream cone in the other. I looked at Jade who was now resting on her forearms and she looked hella pissed. I held her wrist and stroked her arm so she wouldn't kill this guy but that didn't really stop her. She stood up too quickly and walked over to the stupid guy that messed with Jade.

"HEY SANTA, WHY DON'T YOU QUIT TELLING ME AND MY BOYFRIEND WHAT TO DO AND JUST GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND FUCK A ROCK!" I couldn't help but snicker at my bad ass girlfriend. She's so sexy when she's pissed, see this is why I make her jealous so much. The man turned tomato red, or maybe that was just a sunburn...well whatever it was, Jade succeeded. The man stomped away but flipped us off first. Jade was about to say something about that but I spun her around and kissed her again. She completely forgot about whatever it was she was going to say.

After a shorter but just as steamy make out, we eat our lunch that I made. About two hours after, I finally get Jade to go into the water, even though I kinda had to drag her, but now she loves it, but won't admit it. Now we're just relaxing under our umbrella and sitting on a beach chair. Jade's leaning against me while one of my arms are around her stomach. I fall asleep for a while as she reads her book. The wind is blowing softly and the sun is still bright. It's about 4 o'clock now, and Jade flipped over so she was now laying on top of me.

"Beck?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want a smoothie."

"Uh, okay. Mango?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well there's a Groovy Smoothie across the street so you can go get one and bring me back a berry one too. Thanks." I say falling back asleep. Jade whacks me with her book (thank God it's soft cover).

"Beck!"

"Alright, alright! Chill, I was just teasin'. I'll be back soon, well depending on whether or not the cashier girl wants to chat." I stroked my invisible goatee pretending I was thinking. Jade's eyes got extremely wide and I laughed a little at her anger.

"You better not Beck or I swear I will shove your lava lamp up your-

"Kidding! I was just kidding, no need to shove my lava lamp or other objects up anything." I said while raising my hands up and laughing nervously. Jade smirked at my fear but I saw her relax a bit after I reassured her nothing would happen. Nothing would happen, 'cuz even though I do tease her about me and other girls, I would never actually cheat on her. I love her too much. I gave her one last kiss on the cheek before jogging across the street to the Groovy Smoothie.

**Jade's POV**

Beck's amazing. Sometimes I feel bad, 'cuz I don't tell him enough but I know he knows that I think it and feel it whenever I see him. That's why I get jealous and over protective easily. He took me all the way to Venice Beach and spent the whole day here with me 'cuz I had a tough week. I did, but this, this makes up for my tough year! Yep, _my_ boyfriend's pretty bad ass. So now I'm waiting for Beck to get me my mango smoothie 'cuz I've been craving them for like 10 minutes. I stood up to stretch since I've been sitting for so long when suddenly someone grabs me from behind. A person covers my mouth with their hand plus a gag and I struggle to escape but the person tightens their grip around me. I try to see who this freak was but couldn't because he (assuming it's a he) is wearing a baseball hat, and sunglasses. I start to feel hazy and weak so I guess I passed out after that.

**OMG! Jade is getting kidnapped! But by who? Yep, I updated within a day since the last chapter was short and more of a filler, and honestly this one was kinda just a continuing filler so I added a cliffhanger at the end. I kinda have an idea of where this is going so hopefully my next update will be really soon! I am also working on the two other stories I wrote, "Bade gets a big time heartbreak" and "Friendships can be made, and love can be found." I'll try to update those ASAP as well so bare with me! Okay, well that's it, thanks! R&R as always.**


End file.
